


A Good Idea at the Time

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake Sex Noises, Feelings Realization, Loud Sex, M/M, Sex Before Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: The thing is, Chowder and Farmer don't seem to consider Dex and Nursey being home to be a reason not to have very loud sex, and nothing is working to drown them out. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?





	A Good Idea at the Time

“Not again,” Nursey groans from the bottom bunk. Will pulls his headphone out and, yep, Chowder and Farmer are having sex again.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Will glares at their shared wall.

The problem wasn’t that Farms and Chowder have a lot of sex. Or at weird times. It was that they were _loud_. Specifically, Farmer is loud, but C definitely enjoys the noises and encourages them. How neither of them had known this about their best friend before moving into the house a few weeks ago was beyond them, but here they were.

Will had figured they would wait until the Haus was empty to have their loud sex – surely they knew how loud they were? – but it seemed Nursey and Dex being home didn’t stop them. Will was starting to dread being home alone with Chowder.

“You picked the music last time,” Nursey answers. “My turn.”

Will rolls his eyes but lets Nursey plug his phone into their speakers and blast some weird indie shit. It’s better than listening to their best friend eat his girlfriend out.

After a while, the noises drop off and Will tries to renew his focus on his code, but they only get a few minutes of peace before there are more telltale mattress squeaks.

“I swear to God, Chow,” Will murmurs.

“Oh my God,” Nursey says, louder than necessary. When Will looks over at him, his eyes are bright.

“What are you doing,” Will asks, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh!” Nursey yells, jumping up to his knees on the bunk. “Yes! Like that!”

He accents it with a loud moan and Will’s eyes get wide. “Nursey, stop,” he hisses.

“Yes, that’s it!” Nursey continues. “Come on!” He grins over at Will and waved him over.

Will gives in. He always seems to be giving in to Nursey these days.

He crosses to the bunk and kneels on it across from Nursey, who is continuing to make obscene noises and gesturing wildly at Will.

Will clears his throat.

“Oh, yeah,” he moans, his cheeks flushing, then starts rocking back and forth on the mattress, making the frame squeak, grabbing Nursey’s shoulder to brace himself and keep from toppling off the bunk.

That really gets Nursey into it, apparently, and he starts making breathy noises and rocking in a mirror image to Will. Will has to bite his fist to keep from laughing as Nursey nearly topples both of them off the side and he motions for them to sit down instead.

They continue for a while, stifling giggles and making loud moaning noises until they realize that the sounds from the other room have stopped. They collapse together into a pile of silent giggles, breathing heavily.

That evening at dinner, Chowder greets each of them with a fist bump but follows Nursey’s up with a demand for deets.

Nursey laughs but doesn’t provide any. Will hides his smile in his food.

“I’m just glad to see you’re getting laid, Nurse,” Chowder grins.

Will looks up, studying his face, and realizes that Chowder didn’t know Will was there.

“You know,” Nursey says, chill as ever. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

Chowder laughs.

“Sorry, Cait just, well, you know,” he blushes. “Who was it, anyways?”

And Will can see when Nursey realizes the same thing he had and shakes his head minutely.

“This guy from one of my classes,” Nursey lies smoothly.

“Swawesome,” Chowder grins again.

~

Will had really hoped that would have been the end of it. They had tried fining him, they had tried politely requesting he keep his loud sex to when the Haus was empty. They had tried having fake sex to give him a taste of his own medicine. But a few days later, they’re at it again.

Will groans to himself, stretched out along the top bunk, Nursey in a similar posture below him. He pops his head over the edge to look down at his roommate.

“Whatcha wanna do?”

“The fake sex was fun,” Nursey grins up at him. “Let’s see if he can hear both of us this time?”

“Sure,” Will agrees, despite himself, and dives right in. He’s always been competitive with Nursey and this is no different. He flops back on his bunk and lets out a long moan.

Below him, Nursey stifles a laugh, then matches the moan, ending in a loud gasp.

Will stares at the ceiling and tries to increase his volume. He has no problem being loud on the ice, or arguing with Nursey, but there’s something about sex that always makes him want to be quiet. Private. He turns off that voice now, shutting his eyes and moaning louder than before, then letting loose a stream of consciousness.

“Fuck, Nurse, so good, yes, just like that,” he gasps, shaping his laughter into little moans before starting again. “Feels so good, oh, do that again, yes, fuck, so good.”

“Fuck, Dex,” Nursey moans from beneath him, and Will gets a little lightheaded with the use of his name.

Will isn’t laughing anymore and he can tell that Nursey isn’t either. He wonders if Nursey is hard and that thought makes his own dick take interest. He pushes through.

“Yes, you’re so good, Nurse, just like that, fuck.”

Below him, Nursey has fallen silent. Will pokes his head over.

“You alright, Nursey?”

He nods but Will squints.

“You don’t look alright,” he adds.

Nursey is laying flat on his back, fists clenched in the sheets.

“Fuck, Poindexter,” he lets out a strained laugh. “Who knew you had a mouth on you like that?”

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Will mutters.

“Or you could...” Nursey trails off, shutting his eyes.

“I could what, Nurse?”

Will holds his breath as Nursey opens his eyes and looks up at him earnestly. The sounds from next door have died down but neither of them say anything. Will can feel himself blushing and firmly tells himself it’s because his head is hanging upside down.

“Nurse...”

“Forget it.”

Will swallows hard but nods. “Okay.”

He lets it drop.

~

This time, Chowder is less cavalier about his inquiries into Nursey’s sex life, and Will knows he heard him.

“So,” Chowder says, looking pointedly between his two best friends. “You two have something to tell me?”

“Good morning to you, too, Chow,” Will mumbles around a mouthful of eggs.

“You guys do know that we share a wall, right?”

“Yeah, C, we’re aware. That’s how we’ve gained all these lovely memories of exactly how Farmer likes you to go down on her.”

Will snorts into his food.

“Are we not gonna talk about this?” Chowder asks, sounding more confused than embarrassed now.

“Nope,” Will answers. “Nothing to talk about.”

“If you say so,” Chowder replies, but applies himself to his breakfast.

~

It doesn’t happen again for over a week and Will is lulled into a false sense of security. But the following Friday afternoon it’s just him, Nursey, and Chowder in the Haus and it starts up again -- When did Cait even get here?  -- and he groans and looks over at Nursey, sprawled on the bottom bunk again. Who looks... embarrassed? That can’t be right.

“Do you wanna...” Nursey starts, studying his hands.

“Do I wanna what, Nurse? Use your words,” Will shoots back playfully, trying to ignore his own flushing cheeks.

“I mean, C already thinks we’re having sex...” Nursey continues as though it’s an answer to Will’s question.

“You wanna have sex?” Will asks, when he fills in the blanks of Nursey’s trailing sentences.

Nursey shrugs and Will sees his cheeks darken. He still hasn’t looked Will in the eye.

“With me?” Will clarifies, disbelieving.

That gets Nursey to look up.

“You’re insanely hot, Dex,” he says firmly. “And that mouth...” he trails off again.

Will feels like his brain has gone offline. Nursey wanted to have sex? What was his life?

Nursey was gorgeous, sure, but they were roommates. Teammates. He didn’t want to fuck that up.

“Just sex? Or...?” Will let himself trail off this time. Nursey shrugged.

“Yeah, I mean, only if you want,” he added.

Will sits back in the desk chair and watches Nursey for a moment. Chowder does already think they’re doing it. And clearly Nursey is into it. And Will... well he can’t say he hasn’t thought about it sometimes, usually when he’s drunk. He doesn’t let himself dwell on his unattainably hot roommate when he’s sober.

But Nursey is offering. And Will is curious.

So he says “Okay.”

Nursey’s eyes darken and he shoves his homework off the bed, rolling to the side to make room for Will, who crosses and climbs into the bed beside him.

“Hi,” Will says when he settles, a couple of inches between them, chest to chest.

“Hi,” Nursey agrees.

“You like my mouth?” Will asks.

“It’s a great mouth, Will,” Nursey nods. “And dirty, too, apparently, which I would not have guessed.”

Will thrills at his first name on Nursey’s lips and decides to try it for himself.

“Well you’ll have to see what you can get from it, then, Derek.”

He’s so close he can see the pupils in Derek’s eyes dilate.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he whispers, and then he suddenly has an armful of Derek Nurse and his lips are covered by Derek’s soft mouth.

Will moans into the kiss and gets one back from Derek in return. He swallows it gladly before breaking away to pant in their shared air.

“We’re really doing this?” Will asks.

“I’m in if you are,” Derek answers.

“Okay,” Will breathes, and kisses Derek again.

Derek’s hands come up and trace over Will’s chest and Will feels his breath stutter at the gentleness of it. He has to pull back from the kiss again to catch his breath and Derek has barely touched him.

“Fuck, Derek, how are your _hands_ ,” he moans.

Derek grins at him like the cat that ate the canary and sneaks one hand under Will’s shirt. He runs his fingers over Will’s abs before sliding to his back, running glancing touches up and down his spine.

“Holy shit,” Will gasps at the contact, clutching to Derek’s shirt. “Holy fucking shit you feel so good. You’re so good, Derek.”

Derek whimpers and pulls Will’s mouth back to his, moaning into the fierce kiss.

After that, it’s a mad dash to get clothes off, to get hands on skin, to make each other groan. Will doesn’t know how loud he’s actually being but he knows it’s not quiet.

By the time Derek palms him through his boxer briefs, Will’s entire monologue is swear words, “yes”, “good”, and “Derek”. He hooks his fingers into Derek’s boxers and divests him of them quickly, grabbing his ass in two hard handfuls and moaning as his hips stutter forward against his will.

Derek slips his own hands down the back of Will’s briefs and swears softly.

“This ass is a thing of beauty, Poindexter,” he murmurs into Will’s skin, covering his upper chest with sloppy kisses.

“Will,” he corrects. He doesn’t want to go back to being Poindexter yet.

“Will,” Derek breathes, and Will tackles him into the mattress, pinning him down and grinding his still-clothed erection into Derek. He kisses up Derek’s neck and gasps heavily into his ear. Derek reaches down and pulls at the elastic of Will’s boxers, pushing it out of the way to take both of them in hand.

“Fuck, Derek, that feels so good,” Will gasps. “You feel so good. Your hands. I can’t get enough of your hands. I want to feel them everywhere. I want to _taste them_.” He lets out a long moan and Derek shudders under him before flipping them over so Will is below him.

Derek shifts his weight more onto his knees before lifting his hand to Will’s mouth. He elbow is braced on Will’s chest and it’s kind of uncomfortable, but when he sees those two fingers in front of his lips he opens them automatically and takes them in, rolling them around with his tongue and moaning.

“Will,” Derek gasps. He reaches between them again and strokes them together. Will sucks harder on the fingers and earns another long moan. The sound vibrates through him and his hips twitch up into Derek’s hand uncontrollably.

After a few more strokes he has to release Derek’s fingers to gasp.

“Derek, I’m close, fuck.”

“Me too,” Derek answers, closing his eyes like he’s trying not to lose control. Will surges up to kiss him again and he can feel Derek lose that battle as he groans and spills out over Will’s stomach. Will thrusts up into Derek’s hand a few more times before he’s coming, too, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths more that actually kissing anymore.

Derek collapses onto Will’s chest with a contented sigh and Will wraps his arms around Nursey’s back automatically.

“We’re gonna be gross,” he murmurs into Derek’s skin.

“I’ll get up in a minute,” he replies.

~

They don’t talk about it.

Chowder gives them a knowing look but doesn’t say anything this time. Will is grateful for it because he frankly has no idea what he would say. Are they hooking up now? Was it a one time thing? Are they telling people? Are they _dating_?

Will doesn’t have any answers and he definitely doesn’t have any clue how to ask Nursey. Instead, he avoids him. Just a little. And he definitely avoids being along at the house with Chowder and Nursey at the same time.

After the second time Nursey runs off to the library for a previously-unmentioned study group when Farmer shows up, Will realizes that both of them are avoiding each other. It’s not a great feeling.

Unfortunately, Chowder notices too. He corners Will after breakfast a couple of days later.

“Did you and Nursey break up?” he asks bluntly.

“We were never together, Chowder,” Will tells his shoes.

“But you were having sex, right?”

“Well, at first we were just fucking with you and Farms, actually. Wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine, y’know?”

Chowder nods slowly but looks even more confused now.

“You were pretending to have sex?”

“Yeah. Just making the noises and shit. It was funny. Until it was... something else.”

“So what happened?”

“Well... We actually did have sex,” Will confirms. “And now it’s weird.”

“Why?”

“I think I wanna do it again,” Will admits. “And I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Does Nursey want to do it again?” Chowder asks. “Because that seems like the opposite of a problem, frankly. You two sound good together.”

Will blushes scarlet but shakes his head.

“I think I _like_ him, C,” he says finally. “I don’t want it to just be sex. But Nursey doesn’t.”

“Did you ask him? With your words?” Chowder chirps.

Will just shakes his head. “I just know, okay?”

Chowder shakes his head sadly lets Will redirect the conversation.

~

Chowder gives him another week of moping and running away from his problems before he enacts his evil plan.

Okay, it’s not an evil plan so much as he tricks Will into the basement and then seemingly tricks Nursey into it too and locks the door behind them.

“Oh,” Nursey says. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Will answers, the exchange weirdly reminiscent of a totally different one only two weeks before.

“Chowder asked me to grab his laundry out of the dryer,” Nursey says.

“That’s funny, he told me the dryer wouldn’t turn on,” Will snorts. “Evil genius, that one.”

Nursey laughs dryly.

“Look,” Will starts and Nursey looks anywhere but at him. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Finally Nursey looks up. “What? I thought I made _you_ uncomfortable. Dex, I didn’t want to mess this up, I swear, I thought it would just be some fun, but...”

Will gives him a moment to see if he’ll finish the sentence, but he doesn’t.

“What do you want, Nursey?”

“I want to go back to the way things were,” Nursey says, then pauses. “But I can’t.”

“What? Why?” Will is panicking. Nursey knows. He’s been too obvious and Nursey knows and nothing can ever be the same because he has a crush on his d-partner and he _knows_. “Nothing has to change, Nursey, I promise, I won’t be weird about this crush, I’ll get over it, I promise.”

“What?” Nursey croaks.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so weird, it was just, after we had sex,” he sighs. “It just felt right in a way I wasn’t expecting and I know you don’t see me like that and I will get over it, I _promise_ , I just need some time.”

Nursey stares at him for a moment longer before he speaks.

“We are so stupid,” he says finally. When Will only stares at him, Nursey steps closer and continues. “I was avoiding you because I thought you knew how I felt and it made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Will says. “Well fuck.”

Nursey grins. “We can do that. If you want.”

Will blushes. “How about I take you on a date first, Nurse?”

“Derek,” he corrects.

“Derek,” Will agrees with a smile. “Can I take you on a date?”

“Yes,” Derek sighs, and Will closes the remaining distance between them and kisses him hard. They lose a couple minutes in each other before Chowder bangs on the basement door and shouts at them.

“If you two are hooking up again without talking about it I’m gonna be pissed. Do not make your goalie pissed!”

They pull apart, laughing.

“I may have admitted to a little something to C,” Derek admits.

“I definitely did.”

“Should we go put him out of his misery?”

Will kisses him again before agreeing.


End file.
